fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Kissing Booth
Ginger Beef (Male).png Ginger beef.png Shooting Range Worker (Ginger Beef) : "Hey babe, welcome to the Kissing Booth. If you've got some tickets, I'd love to give you a smooch! And if you play your cards right, I'm sure it'll leave you feelin' pretty good. What do you say? It'll only cost you 15 tickets." : Well, they say college is the best time to experiment... Description He works the Kissing Booth at the Sausage Festival. He is created by crafting Grade A Porkin meat and a Funny Wig. Dialog Tree For 15 Tickets you can get a kiss: : You reach in for a kiss, but Ginger leans back. "Slow down there, babe. Why don't we take a minute to get to know each other first?" : What's there to know? You're an open-minded college student and he's a five foot tall slab of meat. Done. Next question. : "Why don't you tell me something interesting about yourself?" : You have two options: : Option 1: : Well, I'm a student, and I enjoy fighting monsters and talking to pirates. :: "A student, huh? I guess that means you're from Fantasy University! Yeah, my old roommate went there. Then they served him in the cafeteria. It's cool though because he kicked me out of our apartment." :: :: Two options: :: Maybe he kicked you out because SOMEONE didn't pay their half of the rent! :: ?? :: Yeah, he totally sounds like a jerk. ::: "Whoa... I've never felt this way about a girl before. It's like you knew exactly what to say without even trying. I'm not sure if it's just a T-Bone in my pocket, but I am definitely happy to see you!" ::: Reach in for a kiss... ::::: You lean over the booth and give the Ginger Beef a luscious kiss right on the marble lines. He swoons slightly, his sublime hair flowing elegantly in the cool mid-day breeze. It's like a scene out of a bad romance novel, or something Laura A. Framingham wrote. ::::: Before you realize it, the kiss is over, and the stoic slab of meat stares at you with a deep intensity. This is it, he's going to drop a seductive one-liner! ::::: "...You are so hot." ::::: ...Sigh. :::::: Gift: Ginger Beef Kiss- Zip : Option 2: : Enough talk, I paid you to kiss me, not bore me with your petty feelings! : "Whoa, that's no way to treat a gentleman like me. If you don't get your act together, I won't even let you feel my muscly arms! : "So hey, check this out! I was born to a Porterhouse in Bacon Acres, my sign is Aquarius, and I enjoy watching Dodgebrawl on the weekend. Pretty cool, right?" : Two options: : Option 1: : "'''Blah, blah blah! I'm not getting any younger here, bud." : "OK girl, listen up. You're pretty cute and all, but you do 'not '''know how to talk to guys. You're probably single, and you deserve it. Now get out of here. : "Hah! He's clearly playing hard to get. What a cutie. Let's see what he has to say about ''this! : "Reach in for a kiss..." : "Geez, you really can't take a hint, can you? I'm not going to kiss such a lame girl, alright? Now I want you to go home and think about how handsome I am, and don't come back until you're readily able to present your findings in a detailed office presentation." : The blow to your ego definitely stings a bit. So much so that it's actually starting to hurt your face. I guess the saying is true- "Men are from Townshire, Women are from Pleasonton." : '''Option 2: : "OMG Aquarius! I LOVE that song!" :?? : : Guy-players get: : :: You reach in for a kiss, but Ginger leans back. "Slow down there, slick. Why don't we take a minute to get to know each other first?" :: What's there to know? You're an open-minded college student and she's a five foot tall slab of meat. Done. Next question. :: "Why don't you tell me something interesting about yourself?" :: You have two options: :: Well, I'm a student, and I enjoy fighting monsters and talking to pirates. ::: "A student, huh? I guess that means you're from Fantasy University! Yeah, my ex boyfriend went there. Then they served him in the cafeteria. It's cool though because he didn't love me for me, you know?" ::: ::: Two options: ::: If it's any consolation, he was actually really really tasty. ::: Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. You deserve so much better! :::: "Wow. Just wow. You are suuuuuch an amazing person! I feel like we've known each other forever. I can't wait to call my girlfriends and tell them all about you! :::: "There's only one thing that could make this day any better..." :::: Well champ, that's your cue. :::: Reach in for a kiss... ::::: Ginger Beef, clearly unable to restrain herself any longer, dives into your kiss with vigor and passion typically unseen by uncooked meat product. You struggle to make her let go, but finally manage to squeeze free from her embrace. ::::: As you start to back away from the booth, Ginger calls out to you. "Give me a call sometime, you handsome class here!" ::::: ...You're not gonna call. :::::: Gift: Ginger Beef Kiss- primary stat :: Enough talk, I paid you to kiss me, not bore me with your petty feelings! ::: "Sheesh kid, that's no way to treat to a lady of my caliber. If you don't get your act together, the only action you'll be getting is the kiss goodbye you give your chances!" ::: "Now, let me tell you about me! I was born in the Chop Shop, my parents are divorced, and I enjoy back rubs with extra virgin olive oil." ::: ::: Two options: ::: Blah blah blah. What is it with beef and TALKING all the time?! :::: "You know what? You are the most selfish, inconsiderate, womanizing kid I've ever met! Absolutely unbelievable!" :::: The Ginger Beef continues monologuing her rather negative opinions of you while you stand and watch silently. You already gave her your tickets, so she does technically owe you a kiss... :::: Reach in for a kiss... ::::: "Are you nuts?! The only action you're getting tonight is a pop to the head!" ::::: The Ginger Beef slaps you right across the face with an apparently invisible hand, giving you a nasty black eye! And I thought putting raw meat on your eye was supposed to stop the swelling! ::::: I guess you'd better work on your flirting skills if you want that kiss! :: You like olive oil back rubs?! Me too!! Category:NPC Category:Patrol